


Reunion2

by fojg24aka24



Category: Burn Notice, Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic based on MTW's appearance on Burn Notice. Very AU for both shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "Burn Notice" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to USA and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I was watching Burn Notice and saw that MTW was on it who played a bad guy. He was there along with Jeffrey Donovan (Michael Weston). I thought why not do a crossover with The Pretender. Also, Patrick Brachau (Who played Lucien) was on it too, but not in the same episode that MTW was in. I can't remember if Jeffrey as Kyle spent time with Sydney, so Sydney won't be in this fic and Kyle never died. This fic is very AU to Pretender and Burn Notice. Yes, some dialogue from Burn Notice will be in this fic.

Reunion

Jarod was tying into his computer trying to find out something for his next pretend. He loved helping people. It made him feel good for doing all those Sims that hurt and killed people. He was trying to do good to make up for all the bad he did inside the Centre. Now that he had escaped he now had that chance. He missed his brother. The last time he saw him he had made sure that Kyle would never be followed again. After they had rescued the Sheriff's wife he had to let the others think that Kyle was dead. He never knew that the boy that he had worked with inside the Centre was his brother. He was lucky by the way he was raised inside the Centre because his little brother wasn't so lucky being raised by Raines. He still remembered the time that Sydney was away at a lecture and Raines and Lyle had almost killed

Kyle aka Michael Weston had looked at the pictures and couldn't believe that it was his brother Jarod. He hasn't seen Jarod since he had faked his death, so the Centre would never track him down again. He hated the Centre for what they did to his family. He wanted to say his famous words, but he wasn't that guy anymore. After saving that woman it felt good to actually help other people. This must be what Jarod must feel like when helping people. He had to be the pretender that his brother was and not let on that he knew Jarod who was actually pretending to be Holcomb the Project manager. He wondered why he would be doing this pretend, but shrugged and started walking towards his brother.

He nodded towards the man. "You Graham?" Asked Jarod.

"That's me." He smiled at his brother. He couldn't believe after all this time he was going to be talking to his brother, but not the way that he wanted it.

"I'm Holcomb this is Ward we're going to be working together.

He followed the two men down the hallway and then stared at them as they got the gun out, He couldn't believe that his brother was handling guns. His brother talked to him and gave him a wink to let him know that it was only a pretend.

Jarod had seen his brother walk towards him and wondered why he was there. He then thought maybe he was the guy that they were supposed to meet and so he played along. He was happy to see his brother, but it really wasn't the best circumstance in seeing him, so he decided to play along.

He went down the hallway and knew his brother was following. He had seen his brother stare at him as he grabbed the guns and knew that he had to make sure that his brother knew it was only a pretend. He often wondered what their lives would be like if they hadn't been stolen and was allowed to be a family. Would he still be helping people? What about Kyle? Even if he had turned out all right now he was worse before. It took saving the pregnant woman to bring him around. He still remembered Kyle saying I decide who lives, or dies before.

He couldn't believe that his brother punched him, but he knew that he had to sell the story. He and his brother were pretenders after all. He wondered if Raines didn't raise him would he have turned out different? Or would he still be like he was? He knew he had changed when he rescued the pregnant woman, but he had done some bad things before that and for that he was sorry.

After Kyle had thrown the grenade he had let the other man go to their safe house and watched in a safe place as they arrested him. He saw his brother standing next to another man and wondered who he was and was he protecting his little brother. He wished that he could have spent more time with him, but that wasn't possible.

He grabbed his phone and texted his brother. "You did good little brother."

He watched as his brother took out his phone and smile at the text and replied back. "You too big brother."

He took one last look at his little brother and walked away.

The End


End file.
